Doll's house
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Todomatsu vivía en una casa para muñecas. Sueños de color rosa acompañados de algodón de azúcar.


¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

El mundo estaba lleno de cosas maravillosas… Recordaba cuando de niño sus sueños eran velados por nubes hechas de azúcar. Toda su infancia había sido rosa y llena de las risas de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Todomatsu Matsuno vivía en una casa de muñecas, con peluches para tomar el té, con miradas comprensivas y besos en sonrosadas mejillas.

Todomatsu tenía cinco hermanos mayores, algo estúpidos, pero buenos al fin y al cabo. Él los amaba… aunque de sus labios nunca saliera una palabra que lo expresara, aunque sus acciones pusieran en duda este amor muchas veces. En su corazón estaban guardadas esas memorias que los representaban a cada uno. Osomatsu que llegaba a ser fastidioso, pero que no dudaba en recibir un golpe para protegerle, Karamatsu tan doloroso, pero el abrazo más cálido que se le ofrecía cuando se rompía en lágrimas, Choromatsu algo amargado con todos, pero no dudaba en ofrecerle la mano para acompañarlo al baño, incluso Ichimatsu era bueno con él cuando la situación lo ameritaba y Jyushimatsu… él era tan dulce como ella…

Todomatsu cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando ignorar los ruidos que venían del exterior, se apoyó mejor contra la pared de su casita de muñecas, la superficie era acolchonada. Eso le gustaba, la comodidad.

No sabía qué hora era, pero seguía perdiéndose en sus recuerdos preciados, en los cuentos y canciones que lo arrullaron muchas veces para dormir. Los brazos cálidos de su madre era una de las sensaciones que más amaba, esos suaves besos sobre su frente antes de arroparlo, incluso… si se calmaba podía escuchar las palabras de amor de su padre, unos susurros tan suaves que se podrían perder con la brisa.

Se sentía algo adormilado, los recuerdos sin duda podrían ser las mejores pastillas de dormir que existían, pero aun así no se detuvo en su labor de seguir escribiendo sobre la superficie, trazos sencillos que dejaban un camino rojo que se perdía entre el algodón de su azúcar que adornaba su castillo de sueños. El inmaculado blanco que se teñía en rojo.

Un suspiro débil abandono sus labios, necesitaba romper eso. La sonrisa triste se instaló en sus facciones, él mismo debía derrumbar la fortaleza que había construido. Cuando la primera lágrima fue derramada sintió esa caricia suave en su cabello, cálida y reconfortante como siempre. Sus estúpidos hermanos mayores estaban frente a él, cada uno con su expresión usual, transmitiéndole apoyo mudo. Muchas más comprensión de la que había recibido antes, mucho más de lo que habían ofrecidos sus tazas de té, los peluches y los cuentos de fantasía.

―¡Tú puedes, hermanito!―ella apareció por fin, salió de atrás de Osomatsu, con su usual gesto inocente y sonrisa cálida.

Todomatsu no fue capaz de retenerlo más y el nudo en su garganta por fin se liberó. Los sollozos no paraban de salir en lamentos desgarradores. Se tomó el cabello con fuerza tirando de éste. Ella lo observaba con comprensión igual que el resto. Sus ojitos inocentes parecían estar próximos a llorar junto a él. Todomatsu no quería eso, no quería hacerla sufrir, quería protegerla de todo el asqueroso mundo. Si no hubiera sido por él…

 _Todomatsu Matsuno era el mayor de dos hermanos, los hermanos adorables les decían cuando eran más niños. Su hermanita menor era la cosa más linda que existía en el mundo, la persona que más amaba. Ella no juzgaba, ella ofrecía abrazas y palabras puras. Reika nunca lo vio feo cuando se pintaba las uñas de los pies de color rosa, ella misma se ofrecía a hacerlo. Eran dos años de diferencia, pero aun así su hermana lucía tan madura como si no pudiera odiar._

 _Ese día estaban regresando a casa, como siempre ella estaba tomando su mano, la uña del dedo meñique de Todomatsu tenía un tono rosa pálido. Ella estaba sonriendo hablando de lo divertido que hubiera sido tener más hermanos cuando esos tipos aparecieron, eran unos compañeros de su clase que normalmente se metían con él por ser afeminado. Lo demás fue un caos, palabras acerca de él, fotografías que fueron tomadas de su habitación donde salía con alguna falda de su hermanita. Los gritos de su hermana reclamándoles sonaron al mismo tiempo que la cachetada que les dio, los otros tipos los jalaron a un callejón y todo empeoro. El uniforme de su hermanita de 14 años quedó destrozado mientras ellos la penetraban sin piedad._

 _Todomatsu lo observó todo siendo prisionero de otros. Al final él ya no tenía voz con la cual gritar y solo pudo sollozar en silencio abrazando el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermana menor, la persona que se suponía que tenía que proteger por ser el mayor y por ser el hombre, ¿qué clase de hermano mayor era?_

 _Él no esperaba comprensión y exactamente eso fue lo que no recibió, su familia le reclamó y él no los culpo por nada. Algo en su corazón y mente se rompió… esa fue la razón por la que golpeó tan salvajemente a esos tipos, nadie podía esperar que pudiera casi matar a tantas personas. Casi ni parecía él…_

―¿Podrías perdonar a tu tonto hermano mayor?―Todomatsu tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su voz estaba quebrada. Ella asintió con una sonrisa para después lanzarse a abrazarlo.

―Es hora de irnos, Totty―Osomatsu le sonrió despreocupado igual que siempre.

Todomatsu asintió todavía sollozando mientras apretaba más fuerte a su hermana―. Y-yo… ¿allá no tendré problemas?

Choromatsu alzó una ceja―. ¿A qué te refieres?

El de ojos rosas desvió la mirada avergonzado―. Si yo decido… si yo quisiera ser una chica… ¿eso estaría bien?

Karamatsu le sonrió comprensivo sin ese usual gesto doloroso―. Totty es nuestro hermano menor, es obvio que estaría bien, _¿understand?_

―Solo ten cuidado con Osomatsu-niisan―Choromatsu miró con desprecio al de rojo.

―¡Hey!... Aunque―Osomatsu le miró con ojos entrecerrados―. Serías una chica linda,

Jyushimatsu brincó entusiasmado― ¡Pechos!

Ichimatsu pareció verlo casi divertido. Todomatsu sonrió aun con su hermana entre sus brazos―. Entonces es hora de irnos.

Los hermanos Matsuno asintieron al mismo tiempo que el de rosa se ponía de pie con los dedos de su hermana entrelazados entre los suyos. Le dio una última mirada a la que había sido su casa por tantos años hasta que fue capaz de encontrar una llave hacía el exterior, todo era tan asquerosamente blanco, sin duda no lo iba a extrañar. Sonrió con suavidad y por fin se pudo marchar de ahí sin remordimiento alguno.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, esta historia aunque pequeñita la tenía pensada desde antes que saliera la antología de Todomatsu como hermano mayor, de hecho me dio gracia cuando la vi, pueden imaginar a Roboko, es solo que el nombre se quedo en Reika xDD Gracias por haber leído~

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
